Cliff Hanger
by Sleepeatdie
Summary: She would just have to get to the bridge, and it would all be over. All of it. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS
1. Chapter 1

**CLIFF HANGER- CHAPTER ONE**

She silently walked through the shady forest. It was time. She had it all planned out. The note was on Dipper's desk, and he would notice it when he woke up. She would just have to get to the bridge, and it would all be over. All of it.

She doubted anyone would miss her. She was just a useless waste of air. Nobody actually cared about her, anyways. She'd been depressed since she was twelve. Nobody noticed her suicidal tendencies. They didn't care enough to notice. She was almost to the bridge, when she heard a stick snap in half.

She whipped around. "Who's there?" She started walking towards the bridge again, when another snap came. This time, it sounded closer. She broke into a sprint towards the bridge. She had to make it! She had to! She tripped on a tree root, just as she had almost gotten there.

"Mabel! Mabel..!" She heard her sibling and her two gruncles yelling in the distance. She got off and ran towards the bridge. She climbed on it, just as the three other Pines had gotten to her. Dipper had tears in her eyes. "Mabel, get off of there! Please! This is a p- prank, right?!" Dipper croaks out. She just laughs. She takes one hand off of the ledge. She only has one puny hand to hold her up. She's hanging off. She deserves it. She deserves it, she really does.

"Mabel, get off that bridge!" It's ironic how badly Gruncle Ford had worded that. "Oh, gladly! Good job, that was the perfect way to say that, genius. Hope ya' don't miss me." I start to take my hand off of the railing, when something stops me. "B- BILL! LET GO OF HER..!" Gruncle Ford exclaims. So it was Bill Cipher, the bane of my existence. "Oh, you want her to jump off of this stupid bridge? Fine, not my problem! I'll just throw her off, it that's what ya' want." His grip on me loosens. "N- No!" Gruncle Stan pleads. "Whatever, here's your Shooting Star, courtesy of Bill Cipher." I feel something slip into my pocket. "I would watch her more carefully. She's been depressed for like, three years. You actually believed those "scratches" on her arms were from woodland animals? Honestly, people! Okay, bye. Here, Pine tree." I'll check what he slipped into my pocket, whenever I get back into my room.

For now, I have these people to deal with. Bill hands me back to Dipper, who grabs me quickly, sobbing heavily. "I'd be more careful to check EVERYONE is sleeping next time, Shooting Star." Thanks a whole lot, you stupid triangle. "You're welcome! If ya' want, I can tell everyone what you're thinking right now! Also, I'm not stupid. I know lots of things. LOTS OF THINGS." I hate you. "Aw, I hate you too! Okay, bye! Reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" He disappears in a bright flash. Color returns, and our eyes open.

Stan pulls out his phone, and starts dialing someone's number. I can guess it's probably one of my parents. "What were you thinking?! You could've d- died!" Ford grabs me and hugs me tightly. I snort. "That's the point." I can hear shouting from whoever Stan is calling. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Favors

He's still crying. I can't do that. Not anymore. I only feel numb. That's how I've felt. They wouldn't understand. It's later than usual. Everyone is awake. They can't trust me. Of course, the words "Trust no one", are still proving to be true. I couldn't trust Wendy when she told everyone I was a slut. I couldn't trust Pacifica when she had spread rumors about me. I couldn't trust my own brother when he had chose the journals over saving me. I can't trust anyone. I get up. "M- Mabel..?" I inwardly sigh. "Yes?" Dipper sits up. His face is traced with salty tears. "Are you going to be.. okay..?" Hah, "Of course." I lie. "Okay.." He lies back down. He attempts to sleep. After a few minutes, I grab my flashlight. I also grab a notebook and a pencil. I open the door with an audible creak. I quietly walk down the steps. On the third step, I trip on my own foot, and I fall down the stairs. I feel pain burn sear through my whole body. "OW!" I accidentally shout. Dang it. "Mabel?" I hear Stan whisper. He sounds as if he's been crying for a while. I hear him get up. I jump up to my feet and run out the door with an loud slam. I run out to the place I go to when I want to be alone. My leg is hurt badly. I take a shortcut through the trees to get there. It's deep in the woods, and it's hard to find. It's like a maze. I remember every single pathway. I finally get there, and I sit on a log. I pull out whatever Bill had gave me. It was a small slip of paper with spidery hand writing on it. I switch on the flashlight to read it better. It read "Hey, darling! I saved you! How are you doing, these days? I remember all that time we spent in that bubble. Anyways, you owe me a 'special' favor. ) Also, I would run. I think Stanley found you! Bye, see you tomorrow! Seriously. I'd get ready if I was you." I hear thudding footsteps. "Dang it, Mabel! I'm too old for this..!" I freak out and grab everything I have. THERE'S NO OTHER EXIT. Except for a small triangle shaped clearing. How did I not notice that? I run toward it. Everything suddenly turns black and white. "Oh, wait. Did I say tomorrow? I meant in about 43 seconds." Seriously? "Anyways, come on! You're going to have to owe me another favor, since I just saved you from your great uncle. You're welcome." There's a flash of light, and I'm in some strange room. Oh no.


	3. Adresssing Matters

DIPPERS POV

I woke up to shouting. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST TOOK HER?! HOW COULD HE.. JUST TAKE HER?!" I sit up in bed. I hear something crinkle in my pocket. That's weird, I didn't have any paper in his pocket or anything when I went to sleep. "I DON'T KNOW FORD, ALL I KNOW IS I HEARD HIS VOICE, AND THERE WAS A FLASH, AND SHE WAS GONE! THEN I WOKE UP!" I take the mysterious paper out of my pocket. I read it. "Hey, Pine Tree! You still haven't realized your sister is gone? I mean, your great uncles are pretty much telling the whole world, considering how loud they are. Welllllllll, I have your sister. She owes me like five favors now, since she's been fighting me so much. One of the favors she owes me is a 'special' favor. Heh, it's funny how she turned beet red when I told her she'd have to do it soon. Too bad you can't save her. Anyways, why're you still reading this? You're wasting time. Even though I know I'll win, it's still fun to play this game. I mean, that's the logic of those stupid board games that you mortals play, right? I'd hurry. I'm already undressing her." What the f- I run out the door. "I'M SAVING MY SISTER, YEP. BYE MYSTERY SHACK." "Dipper, you can't just-" I grab Gruncle Ford. "SHE OWES BILL A SPECIAL FAVOR AND HE HINTED THAT IT WAS SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T EVER HAPPEN. I'M MARIO, NOW. BYE." I run out the door with the two adults confused. It takes a few moments for Stan to understand. "..HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!" He grabs Ford and they run out of the shack. "MYSTERY SHACK IS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE" Ford just runs with a confused expression on his face. They were going to take their Shooting Star back


	4. Knife to meet ya'

BILL'S POV

'They were getting their Shooting Star back.' Of course, that's only what they thought. They weren't getting her back for a while. It's funny how dumb they are. Pine tree was talking about some stupid game called 'Mario', and Sixer is questioning said game. Fez is just freaking out, and talking about "Belgian waffles"..? Shooting Star is just sitting here looking hilarious. "You actually think I'm going to do that silly human stuff to you..?" I attempt to strike up a conversation. She doesn't reply. "I don't have genitals." I say bluntly. "How would I even do that..?" I mumble to myself. I stare at her for a while. She starts crying after a while, and it's REAAALLLLY boring. "Want a knife or something? I'm bored." I summon a knife and hand it to her. I mean, she might as well do something useful while she's here. That's kind of entertaining. "..." She grabs the knife carefully, and holds it in her hand. She rubs her forefinger on it's blade. "You're WELCOME." I say forcefully. She likes knives, so she should be thankful! She grins. "Thank you." She spreads her hand out. "Ever heard of the knife game?" "No." "Lemme teach ya."

 **A/n- BOOM! And that's how Bill learned about THE KNIFE GAMEEE! Hey, that's how my other one shot came into place! WOWIE! I'M LEARNING THINGS ABOUT MYSELF AND MY WRITING! IT'S MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! Of course, I don't own Gravity Falls or it wouldn't be a kids show. SO YEAH! BYE!**


End file.
